Silver Wolf and Black Raven
by K.L.U.78
Summary: Sebastian wakes his master to get him ready for the day, scares the hell out of the servants, and gets sent on errands, typical day for my favorite demon butler (admit it, he's hot xD) but that's all about to change because of an incident. Sebastian is walking back home when a girl falls and lands on him, hurting herself in the process. How will her presence change things?


Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.

a/n: This is the only rewrite I'm doing, so if you don't like it then don't read it. I can't remember Ciel's favorite types of tea, so listing my favorites. I can't remember the year it is in Black Butler, so I'm just going to guess, as you'll be able to tell in the fan fiction.

Sebastian Michaelis, demon butler for Ciel Phantomhive, walked into his master's bedroom and opened the curtains to let the sun in, causing the boy to grunt in annoyance. "It is time for you to wake Young Master, after all, your schedule will be just as busy as always today" Sebastian said. "Sebastian, five more minutes" Ciel complained as he covered his face to block out the light. "I am afraid I cannot permit that" Sebastian said and then pulled the covers off of Ciel. "Fine, I'm up" Ciel replied grumpily, he just wanted to sleep for goodness' sake, but Sebastian didn't want him to.

"For breakfast you have Jasmine tea to drink and a strawberry tart" Sebastian said and Ciel ate it quickly due to being rushed by his butler. "Is it not you who says eating too quickly is bad for my health?" Ciel grumbled. "Unfortunately, I allowed to you to oversleep, so your day is starting late" Sebastian said as he pushed Ciel into the bathroom, and then turned the water on. Ciel growled in frustration, but he stepped into the tub once he was undressed and Sebastian proceeded to bathe him. "What do you mean you allowed me to oversleep?" Ciel demanded once he was bathed and dressed.

"I was dealing with Finnian, Baldroy, and Mey Rin, so you got to sleep later than your usual time" Sebastian said. "I suppose I should be grateful for their clumsiness for once" Ciel muttered and felt Sebastian's light glare, though it had no effect on him. After all, Sebastian wouldn't kill him until their contract was fulfilled, though he knew how tempted the raven demon was to break it at times. "I have my Funtom paperwork no doubt, so that means you get to run several errands today, Sebastian" Ciel said as he walked into the study. "When would you like me to leave Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"I would like you to leave right now, but don't forget to inform the other servants, is that understood?" Ciel said. "Yes Young Master, it is well understood" Sebastian said and then left Ciel's study, closing the door behind him. When he got downstairs, he saw the other three servants waiting expectantly for him to say something. "I have several errands to run, touch nothing while I am gone" Sebastian said calmly, though the look in his eyes warned of severe punishment if he was disobeyed. "Yes Mr. Sebastian" the three of them said in unison and then went into their rooms so they wouldn't be tempted to touch anything.

With Finnian, Baldroy, and Mey Rin dealt with, Sebastian left the manor to do as Ciel had ordered him to. Despite the day having started late due to those three, Sebastian had a feeling nothing else would disturb it. If only he knew just how wrong he was, he would be shocked. However, that surprise wouldn't happen for several hours.

When all of the errands were finished, it was nearing suppertime, and Sebastian was in a hurry to get home and make sure the three servants had obeyed him. He heard a noise above him, and then looked up to see something falling, then, suddenly; it landed on top of him. He hit his head against the ground and grimaced slightly since it stung, but he knew there was no real damage. Sebastian smelt blood burning his nose, it was a rather strange scent, and then saw what had landed on him was a person. He pushed whoever it was off of himself, and then took a close look, only to find it was a female.

"Oh dear, this could pose quite the problem" Sebastian murmured to himself as he picked her up, "Well, it would be rather rude to keep that wound exposed to the elements." Sebastian made it back to Phantomhive manor and opened the door, only to see that everything was how he had left it earlier in the morn. "It seems those three incompetent fools finally obeyed me" he muttered, and then looked up to see Ciel standing at the top of the staircase. Ciel was staring, but not at Sebastian, he was staring at the girl in his arms. "I don't care where she came from at the moment, just put her in one of the guest rooms" Ciel said with a sigh.

"Am I tardy Young Master?" Sebastian asked, wondering why Ciel seemed so irritated, he hoped it was because of the paperwork. "No, you're on time, but the other three are getting antsy, they've been in their quarters since you left" Ciel stated. "Oh yes, I forgot about that" Sebastian murmured as he walked up the stairs and to an empty guest room, and then placed the girl on the bed. The hood of whatever she was wearing fell and his eyes widened when he saw ears on top of her head. "Is this girl a demon? But wouldn't I have seen her in Hell?" Sebastian muttered to himself, and then shook his head and left the room.

He walked to the kitchen, prepared supper for Ciel, and when that was done, called his master down to eat. However, he was feelings anxious, and that didn't escape Ciel's notice. "What is the matter Sebastian? You're pacing" Ciel said as he scooped up some food and then put it in his mouth. "I believe that girl to be a demon" Sebastian admitted because he knew the other three couldn't hear their conversation. "What makes you think she is a demon?" Ciel asked once he was finished with his food and Sebastian collected his plate.

"If you would please follow me, it is easier to show you than to try to describe it to you with words" Sebastian said. "Very well" Ciel said and followed Sebastian into the guest room the girl was in. Both males were surprised to see the female was awake but curled into a ball with her eyes tightly closed. The only reason they could tell was because her breathing rhythm wasn't even. Ciel's eyes landed on her ears for a moment before they switched to gaze at her tail.

The girl opened her eyes and looked at Ciel and Sebastian with wide eyes, as though she was frightened. "W-where am I?" she asked, her stuttering confirming her fear. "You are in the outskirts of London, in Phantomhive Manor" Ciel answered. The girl's eyes landed on Sebastian and she tensed up entirely, her eyes showing both fear and aggression now. "Why is there a raven demon here?" she snarled, and got into an attack position. Sebastian was shocked that the girl could tell what he was, and yet again, Ciel noticed his mood change.

_How do I explain to her he is my butler because I made a deal with him? My soul in exchange for his help to avenge my family _Ciel thought. "You did what?! Have you lost your mind?! You made a deal with a demon?!" she shrieked. Ciel took a step back, "How did you know that?" he demanded, feeling a little fearful now himself. "You were thinking it! I can't believe you stupid humans!" she yelled, "Why would you trade your soul for revenge?!" "I have every right to make my own decisions, and it is impossible to read minds!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Maybe for someone like **him**!" she yelled, pointing her finger at Sebastian, "But I **can **read minds, and you're more insane than me!" "Silence!" Ciel roared, startling her into shutting up. "What is your name?" Sebastian asked, and then flinched a little when she glared at him. "My name is Kanya, not that it is any of **your **business, you monster" Kanya growled. Sebastian felt his temper flare, which hadn't happened for quite a long time.

Kanya growled at Sebastian again, basically daring him to try to fight her, but he had enough self-restraint to not give in to the urge to beat her up. "If you weren't injured, I would gladly fight you" Sebastian said coolly, though his eyes betrayed his fury. "It would just end in a tie anyways, I may look young, but I am over 2,000 years old" Kanya said. "How do you know if it would end in a tie? Are you a seer as well as a mind reader?" Sebastian asked spitefully. "Yes I am, and maybe I wouldn't be so aggressive if you weren't a scary raven demon!" Kanya yelled.

Sebastian blinked in shock when she said that, why would someone at her age be so afraid of raven demons? "I'm afraid of them because I was imprisoned by them at one point, and tortured too" Kanya whispered. "If you do not mind, I would appreciate you staying out of my head" Sebastian said. "I wish I could, but I can't control the mind reading" Kanya muttered. "Why were you curled up Kanya?" Ciel asked, wondering why he was worried.

"How about introducing your-selves before I betray anymore information" Kanya countered. "Very well, my name is Ciel Phantomhive, this is my demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis" Ciel said. "Okay, now that we all know each other's names, would you mind explaining why you were curled into a ball?" Sebastian asked. "It's because I'm hungry, but I'm trying to control myself" Kanya admitted with an embarrassed blush and she averted her gaze. "Would you like some food?" Ciel asked.

"I don't eat food, I drink blood because it's the only thing my body can digest" Kanya said. "We don't have any blood packets though" Ciel said with a frown, not that he ever smiled anyways. "I have to drink it directly from the source, I can't handle it any other way, as much as I wish I could" Kanya mumbled. Ciel couldn't hear what she said, so he was confused, but Sebastian had heard her clear as day due to his sensitive hearing. "She has to drink direct from the source" Sebastian said, shortening what Kanya had actually said.

"That is going to be quite a problem, wait, what are you?" Ciel said now that he realized he was clueless. "I'm a vampire and wolf hybrid, but I have multiple forms, one of my main forms being a phoenix" Kanya replied. "Okay, how dominant is the vampire half of you?" Ciel asked, and then saw Kanya curl up again and heard her whimper of pain. "My vampire half is far too dominant for my liking" Kanya admitted through grit teeth.

"Where are we going to find someone you can feed off of that nobody will miss?" Ciel muttered to himself. "How about someone that has commit a heinous crime such as rape or murder?" Kanya asked, still gritting her teeth. "The prison is all the way in London though" Ciel said and then turned toward Sebastian and took off his eye patch. "Sebastian, get one of the prisoners for Kanya to feed off of, and that is an order" Ciel said. Sebastian sighed with resignation, but he ran out of the manor to get what he was ordered to get.

Kanya stayed curled up until she felt a weight get thrown on her, though it didn't bother her much due to her supernatural strength. When she saw it was an unconscious prisoner, she dug her teeth into his neck and drained him dry, right in front of Ciel. She opened her eyes, which were glowing red, like Sebastian's usually were and looked at Ciel. "Thank you, though I don't understand why you're being considerate of an intruder like me" Kanya said. "You are not an intruder, you fell out of the sky and Sebastian brought you here, so you are a guest, whether he likes it or not" Ciel said, glaring at Sebastian, who remained unfazed.

Three weeks later, Kanya was back to her normal self and Sebastian looked outside to seeing her practicing martial arts moves he had never seen before. _Graceful and deadly, a perfect predator, more perfect than m__e _Sebastian thought sourly. He still didn't understand why Kanya did what she did, or why he reacted to it, but things were just that way now. Then again, she had proven to be quite helpful with the chores since she could clean rather quickly without the other three servants noticing. "Kanya, could you help me wash the dishes before Mey Rin or one of the others try to?" Sebastian said in normal volume, but he knew she could hear him.

"Sure, not like I have anything better to do" Kanya said and then got to washing, drying, and putting away the dishes. Her height was useful too because she could put the China out of Mey Rin's reach, so it broke less often now. "Kanya, how did you end up falling out of the sky?" Sebastian asked as he stood beside her while she did the dishes. "I don't know how, but I think one of my brother's machines caused it" Kanya admitted. "You have a brother?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, he's my twin and usually the only one who can control me" Kanya said, and then placed her hands on Sebastian's head. She used her powers to show him what she remembered; not realizing it would cause him to see her entire past. He didn't react on the outside, but on the inside, he was horrified, she had killed more people than he had, but unlike him, she regretted it. He also saw the pain she had gone through her entire life, starting from when she was born. Though he had to admit she had been born a cute phoenix, too bad wherever she came from had treated her badly, which had led partly to her insanity.

When she was done showing him, all Sebastian said was "That was rather intriguing." Kanya was confused, but Sebastian didn't say anything else, because suddenly, he understood why he reacted to her. He didn't like it, but he had fallen in love with her, too quickly for his liking, but then again, demons rarely took their time. "Kanya, what would you say if I told you I fell in love with you before I knew it and your memories made me realize that?" Sebastian asked. "I'd say; I fell in love with you too Sebastian, despite you being a raven demon intent on killing Ciel" Kanya replied.

"Well it's about time you fell in love" they both heard someone say, only for Kanya to whip around and see her twin brother standing there with a smirk. "Chase?!" Kanya exclaimed, "Wait, what do you by 'it's about time'?" "Exactly how it sounds, like I would ever accidentally leave my lab unattended with the door unlocked, you should know me better than that" Chase said. "Damn it, I should have known there was something up" Kanya grumbled, and then blushed when Sebastian hugged her from behind. "Since you two look so much alike, would I be correct in assuming this is your twin brother?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, and I can't believe the bastard managed to manipulate me like that" Kanya growled and glared. "Kanya, you yet again fail to frighten me" Chase said with a yawn, "By the way, who is the kid?" Kanya and Sebastian looked up to see Ciel; he had a small smirk on his face as well. "Well, I was wondering if my theory of you having a heart in there somewhere was right, Sebastian" Ciel stated. "You never cease to amaze me Young Master, don't tell me you two know one another" Sebastian replied.

"Yes, we do know each other, as a matter of fact, Chase visits quite often" Ciel said. "How did I never notice him?" Sebastian asked, feeling puzzled by what Ciel was saying. "I set the machine to make me appear in Ciel's study directly, with Kanya, I took a more drastic approach" Chase said. Kanya growled and then smacked her brother in the back of the head with all her strength, making him yelp in pain. "You could have killed me by doing that you jerk!" Kanya yelled at Chase, who only laughed and hugged his little sister.

a/n: Yes, this is supposed to be only a one shot, and yes, I know I made them fall in love rather quickly, but hey, it's fiction.


End file.
